


Медведь

by logastr



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-09 01:04:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3230387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/logastr/pseuds/logastr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>альтернативная последняя глава Дейенерис из "Танца с драконами"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Медведь

«Медведь, онегинский кум из пророческого сна Татьяны, который помог ей перебраться через ручей, предвозвещает ее будущего мужа, дородного генерала, онегинского родственника. (В.В. Набоков. Комментарий к «Евгению Онегину»)

 

Дейенерис с трудом передвигала ноги. Ей хотелось есть, пить и спать, но она приказала себе идти, потому что иначе оставалось только одно — лечь на мягкую траву, росшую по берегам ручья, и умереть. «Еще чуть-чуть, и это покажется мне лучшим выходом», — думала она, глядя на блеск воды, омывающей ее пальцы. К полудню она окончательно выбилась из сил и решила немного отдохнуть. На берегу ручья она отыскала тенистое место и села там, вытянув уставшие ноги.  
Голова была тяжелой, словно после хорошей попойки или слишком долгого сна. Поэтому, когда Дени увидела, как высокая трава на противоположном берегу ручья колышется против ветра, словно там движется всадник или большое животное, она подумала, что ей это только кажется.  
Чтобы прогнать морок и усталость, она опустилась на четвереньки и наклонилась к ручью, плеснула прохладной водой в лицо, а когда открыла глаза, на противоположном берегу всего в нескольких шагах от нее пил воду огромный медведь.  
Дени тихо ахнула и отползла от ручья. Медведь явно не был порождением ее бреда: он пил шумно, отфыркиваясь и громко вздыхая, темная шкура блестела на солнце, и пахло от него… как от медведя.  
Пока Дени пыталась сообразить, что ей делать, медведь перестал пить, облизал большой нос с широкими ноздрями розовым языком и посмотрел на нее. Маленькие темные глазки сверкнули красным. Дени поняла, что у нее есть только один путь к спасению.  
— Дрогон, — закричала она, вскакивая на ноги. — Дрогон! — Дени побежала вниз по ручью, крича и размахивая руками, боясь посмотреть на небо и не увидеть в нем спасительных черных крыльев. Она бежала, пока ее сердце не начало колотиться так, что она перестала слышать даже свои крики. Может быть, Дрогон и услышал бы ее, и прилетел, но в ее усталых израненных ногах почти не осталось силы, ей казалось, что она бежит на одном месте.  
А страшный зверь догонял, она слышала позади его тяжелые шаги.  
Она попыталась оглянуться, но тут ее левая нога попала между мокрых камней, подвернулась, и Дени рухнула прямо в воду.  
Через секунду солнечный свет померк, потому что прямо над ней нависла огромная черная туша медведя. У Дени подвело живот. Не смей закрывать глаза, — сказала она себе. — Ты от крови дракона!  
Она перевернулась на спину и увидела над собой огромную раскрытую пасть с желтыми клыками, почувствовала смрадное дыхание зверя. Не успела она опомниться, как едва не задохнулась от того, что медведь лизнул ее лицо широким теплым языком.  
— Ты что! — заорала Дени, отплевываясь. — Фу, дрянь! Пошел, пошел! — и она что есть силы ударила медведя по носу кулаком.  
Он закрыл пасть и отступил на шаг, так что Дени смогла сесть.  
— Уходи! — закричала она опять, ободренная успехом, и попыталась встать. Но едва она попробовала наступить на левую ногу, как снова упала и не смогла сдержать вскрика — сустав был вывернут и уже начал опухать. Дени ползком взобралась по скользкому берегу и села, обхватив больную ступню руками.  
Медведь стоял на том же месте, посреди ручья, и смотрел на нее.  
— Уходи, — снова сказала ему Дени. — Я не дам тебе меня съесть!  
Медведь засопел, лег прямо в воду, вытянулся и положил большую голову на передние лапы, как собака.  
Похоже было, что он не собирался ее есть. По крайней мере, прямо сейчас. Вздохнув, Дени помассировала подвернутую ногу. Теперь боль была не слишком сильной, но все-таки бежать она не смогла бы. Дени поднялась, держась за плотные стебли высокой травы и стараясь не наступать на больную ногу. Но не успела она сделать и пары шагов — медведь поднялся и двинулся к ней. 

— Ступай прочь! Прилетит мой дракон и спалит тебя! — сказала она медведю.

Тот остановился и вдруг посмотрел в небо, будто понял ее слова. Дени сняла с пояса хлыст, которым укротила Дрогона, и погрозила зверю: 

— Видишь? От меня тоже держись подальше!

Потом она повернулась и, прихрамывая, поковыляла вниз по ручью, моля богов, чтобы медведь наконец решил, что она слишком отощала, и отправился бы на поиски добычи посытнее. 

Но медведь, как видно, не знал ни о каких богах, потому что Дени слышала за спиной его сопение. Пару раз она оборачивалась и поднимала хлыст. Тогда он останавливался и отпускал ее на некоторое расстояние. Но все-таки не отставал. 

Солнце еще и не думало опускаться над горизонтом, а Дени уже выбилась из сил. Поскользнувшись в очередной раз, она упала в грязь и выругалась. Медведь в один прыжок нагнал ее. «Все, — подумала Дени, — больше у меня нет сил».  
Она закрыла глаза и обхватила себя руками, ожидая удара могучей лапы.  
Но вместо этого почувствовала шумное дыхание и мокрый нос на своей щеке. Медведь немного подышал ей в ухо. Она чувствовала, как он переминается на лапах рядом с ней. Потом он ткнул ее мордой под бок.  
«Хочет поиграть», — подумала Дени. В доме сира Уильяма Дарри в Браавосе жили кошки. И она видела, как большая кошка по кличке Умница играла с пойманной мышью, то отпуская ее, полузадушенную, то снова догоняя и подбрасывая в лапах. Теперь Дени ощущала себя этой несчастной мышью.  
Медведь снова толкнул ее, и Дени всхлипнула.  
Она лежала, зажмурившись и сжавшись в комок, и ждала. Но ничего не происходило. Медведь сначала дышал ей в лицо и шею, лизнул плечо, потом пару раз толкнул ее носом и, наконец, ушел. Дени прислушивалась с замиранием сердца. Некоторое время она еще слышала плеск огромных лап, шагающих по воде, потом шорох высокой травы — и все стихло. Дени открыла глаза, огляделась. Медведя не было. Наверное, она и вправду так отощала, что больше похожа на насекомое, чем на существо из плоти и крови. Дени посмотрела на след огромной медвежьей лапы, четко отпечатавшийся в мягкой глине, даже положила в него руку. Она могла бы уместить в этом отпечатке свою ладонь четыре раза, и еще осталось бы место для кулачка. «Все-таки странно, что он не растерзал меня», — подумала Дени и поднялась. Она посмотрела на небо и решила, что до заката еще сумеет пройти немного вниз по ручью, а потом свернет в высокий травостой, чтобы не ночевать у воды. Медведь, возможно, не стал охотиться на нее только для того, чтобы вернуться ночью. Кроме того, у ручья она часто видела следы других животных — больших степных крыс, львов и волков, так что ночевать у ручья она не решилась.  
Нога все еще ныла, и шла Дени гораздо медленнее, чем хотелось бы. «Давай, еще пару шагов, кровь дракона», — уговаривала она себя. Она очень устала и ничего не ела за весь день, кроме пары чахлых стеблей дикого лука, которые нашла по пути. После пережитого страха на нее напало какое-то отупение — она смотрела под ноги и видела только черную влажную грязь, выступающую у нее между пальцами при каждом шаге. Еще и еще, еще и еще. Она не слышала криков птиц и шороха травы, и ждала только того времени, когда небо порозовеет от закатных лучей, и можно будет свернуть от ручья для ночлега.  
Может быть, из-за усталости Дени не услышала приближающегося зверя, а может быть, в этот раз он шел за своей жертвой тихо, как настоящий охотник. Она заметила медведя, когда он уже был за ее спиной. Ей не хватило сил даже испугаться. Медведь толкнул ее мордой, и она упала навзничь без чувств. 

***  
Сначала она чувствовала только тепло. Тепло и покой. Она поняла, что не умерла, а только спит. Спит так глубоко и спокойно, словно в своей спальне на мягких покрывалах. А рядом спит Даарио, ее любимый. Она спит, а когда проснется, он будет любить ее так, как никогда не любил до этого, с такой страстью, что потом тело будет исходить сладкой истомой до самого вечера. А все остальное — ее брак с Хиздаром, бойцовые ямы и полет на драконе ей только привиделись в другом, неправильном сне…

На мгновение ей стало жаль — летать на Дрогоне ей понравилось. 

И она проснулась. Услышала тихий звон ручья, шорохи травы, щелканье ночной птицы. В тело вернулись усталость, боль и голод. Дени открыла глаза и села. 

Она лежала не берегу ручья, довольно далеко от воды в мягкой траве. Вспомнив про медведя, она поискала его глазами и не нашла, хотя луна светила так ярко, что видно было как днем. Дени подумала, что могла бы продолжить путь, и, может быть, убежать от своего преследователя, но стоило ей пошевелиться, как в зарослях травы напротив сверкнули зеленым глаза. Раздалось тихое ворчание, и в ту же секунду прямо на нее выпрыгнула большая пятнистая кошка — степной ягуар. Дени не успела опомниться, как оказалась в лапах зверя. Острые когти распороли плечо, и она закричала. И тотчас ягуар отлетел на несколько ярдов от удара могучей лапы. Прямо за своей спиной Дени увидела черную тень, и медведь, перепрыгнув через нее, догнал ягуара и вцепился зубами в его пятнистый бок. Кошка взвизгнула и, вывернувшись всем телом, ударила когтями по медвежьей морде. Медведь отшатнулся, потом встал на задние лапы — ох, какой же он был огромный — и всем весом опустился на врага.  
Дени следила за поединком, затаив дыхание, даже не подумав о том, что звери дерутся за нее, как за добычу. Наконец ягуар понял, что ему не совладать с огромным соперником, и отскочил в заросли травы. Медведь с ревом бросился за ним, но преследовать не стал. Он повернулся, и Дени увидела, что на его морде и шее когти оставили глубокие раны — тут Дени вспомнила и про свое раненое плечо. Крови было много, и она уже начала сворачиваться, поэтому Дени решила обмыть рану, чтобы как следует осмотреть. Но добраться до ручья она не успела — медведь подошел к ней и ткнув носом в грудь, снова повалил на траву. Потом его широкий язык прошелся по ее ранам, слизывая кровь и прилипшую грязь.  
У Дени не осталось сил сопротивляться.  
— Ты начал меня есть? — спросила она шепотом.  
Медведь, конечно, ничего не ответил, но продолжал вылизывать рану. Дени посмотрела на свою руку — хвала богам, это были только царапины, довольно глубокие, но все-таки не такие страшные, как ей показалось сначала. Медведь лизал и лизал, возвышаясь над ней черной горой. В довершение он лизнул ее щеку, слизнув дорожки слез. Оказывается, она плакала все это время — и даже не замечала. «Огонь Дрогона выжег мне слезы, — подумала она, — а медвежьи слюни — вернули их». Ей вдруг стало смешно, и она оттолкнула от себя медвежью морду и поднялась. 

— Из-за тебя я поранила себе ногу, — сказала она медведю, — и теперь еще и руку. Придется тебе нести меня, пока мой сын-дракон где-то летает!

Она сказала это в шутку, даже не думая, что медведь ее поймет. Но он фыркнул и опустился перед ней на землю, покачал головой, словно бы приглашая взбираться на широкую спину. 

«Тому, кто летает на драконах, глупо бояться всего лишь медведя», — подумала Дени и подошла ближе. Даже лежа, медведь был ростом почти с ее Серебрянку. Ей пришлось уцепиться за густую шерсть у него на спине, чтобы взобраться. Но когда ей это удалось, оказалось, что спина медведя такая широкая, что сесть верхом никак не получится. Да к тому же зверь решил, что она уже достаточно устроилась, и начал вставать. Дени вцепилась в шерсть руками и инстинктивно упала телом вперед, легла. Медведь встал и медленно пошел вниз по ручью. Дени не сразу, но приноровилась к его качающейся походке, словно в лодочке плывешь. С высоты медвежьего роста ей были видно нескончаемое море травы повсюду, куда хватало глаз, и огромное, высокое и манящее небо, усыпанное мерцающими звездами. «Дрого, мое солнце и звезды, скачет там на серебряном жеребце», — подумала она, закрывая глаза и погружаясь в сон. 

Проснулась она снова на мягкой траве, солнце было уже высоко, медведя нигде не было видно, так что Дени даже подумала, не приснилось ли ей ночное путешествие. Но оглядевшись, она поняла, что за ночь медведь прошел большее расстояние, чем она могла представить. Трава по берегам ручья была гуще, а сам ручей стал глубже, превратившись в небольшую каменистую речку. Дени спустилась к воде, нашла маленькую заводь, где вода была спокойной и чистой, и вдоволь напилась. Вода без грязи и песка показалась ей удивительно вкусной, но теперь вместо жажды проснулся голод. По дну заводи стайкой плавали маленькие, похожие на иглы, рыбешки. Дени попробовала поймать их рукой, но они были гораздо проворнее, чем она. Придется, наверное, снова довольствоваться диким луком. Интересно, чем питается медведь, ведь он так и не сожрал ее. Держит про запас. Дени выкопала несколько тощих луковиц, вымыла их и быстро сгрызла, хихикая над своими мыслями. К сожалению, острый вкус лука только разжег ей аппетит. Она запила еду водой, стараясь хотя бы ей заполнить желудок, но это мало помогло. Тогда Дени решила отойти от ручья подальше в заросли травы, надеясь найти там каких-нибудь еще съедобных растений или ягод. Но нашла она только маленькую, всего в несколько шагов полянку, сплошь заросшую густым мягким растением с мелкими желтыми цветками. Их круглые лепестки были глянцевыми и переливались в солнечных лучах. Дени сорвала несколько, всерьез раздумывая, не попробовать ли их на вкус, как от оставленного ручья до нее донеслось глухое, но явно призывное ворчание. Дени вдохнула и повернула назад — если медведь вздумает ее догонять, то все равно догонит, а так есть шанс снова проехать несколько миль на его широкой спине.  
Медведь в самом деле ждал ее у ручья и встретил рычанием и оскалом желтых клыков. Дени пожала плечами:  
— Я есть хочу. Думаешь, можно съесть эти цветы? — она протянула медведю свой маленький букет.  
Тот осторожно втянул воздух широкими ноздрями, взял цветы губами и сжевал.  
— Так значит, можно? — обрадовалась Дени, уже собираясь бежать обратно на поляну, чтобы попытаться стать коровой. Медведь рыкнул, подцепил зубами что-то, что придерживал лапой в воде, и бросил на землю у ног Дени довольно большую, с локоть длиной, узкую скользкую рыбину. Она извивалась и открывала зубастый рот. Дени тут же схватила ее, оторвала голову и попыталась счистить жесткую чешую, чтобы добраться до мяса. Рыба пахла рекой, но розоватая мякоть показалась Дени самым вкусной едой на свете. Медведь смотрел, как она ест, склонив большую голову набок. Только насытившись, Дени опустилась на землю. Обсасывая рыбий позвоночник, она подумала, что будь у нее хотя бы соль, не говоря уж об огне, еда была бы еще вкуснее.- Но и так хорошо, — сказала она вслух и рыгнула. Медведь фыркнул, вышел из ручья на берег и лег в тени. По-видимому, идти дальше под палящим солнцем он не собирался. Дени тоже решила, что можно немного передохнуть — она слегка осоловела после сытной еды и села на берегу, опустив ноги в заводь с мальками. Медведь прикрыл глаза, казалось, задремал, и Дени могла без всякой опаски наконец рассмотреть его.

Это был большой, матерый зверь. Его шкура переливалась в солнечных лучах разными оттенками — от золотистого до черного. У морды она была светлее, а на ушах и вокруг небольших глубоко-посаженных глаз совсем светлой, словно седой. Огромный череп между круглыми ушами был не намного меньше, чем у Дрогона. Длинная морда заканчивалась большим черным носом с круглыми подвижными ноздрями. Дени заметила, что раны, которые оставили когти ягуара, запеклись и выглядят не слишком хорошо. Ее собственные раны на плече почти совсем затянулись, потому что медведь зализал их. Что же мне теперь, зализывать его? — подумала Дени безо всякой радости. Она посмотрела на свое одеяние — тонкая нижняя рубашка, в которой она осталась, сбросив токар в яме Дознака, перепачкалась и превратилась почти в лохмотья. Дени вздохнула, оторвала кусок ткани от подола и как смогла отмыла его в воде. Потом она решительно подошла к медведю и опустилась перед ним. Начать она решила с глубоких ран на шее. Их было три, почти рядом. Медведь открыл глаза, едва она двинулась в его сторону, но сопротивляться не стал — только вздрагивал и шумно сопел иногда.  
— Ничего, — уговаривала его Дени, — у меня нет лекарств, но чистые раны заживают лучше. Это все знают.  
На морде медведя тоже была кровь, и после некоторого размышления Дени решила промыть и две глубокие царапины у самого носа, хотя выглядели они не опасно. Дени осторожно смыла кровь, подсмеиваясь про себя над тем, как медведь щурит глаза и сопит. И только потом заметила под его левым глазом что-то вроде шрама, еще не зарубцевавшегося до конца, воспаленного и уродливого. Она намочила свою тряпицу свежей прохладной водой и обмыла и тут.  
— Это похоже на клеймо, — сказала она. — Ты сбежал от циркачей? Или из какого-нибудь зверинца?  
Медведь с шумом выдохнул воздух.  
— Вот почему ты не сожрал меня, да? Наверное, у тебя была добрая госпожа, похожая на меня.  
Дени совсем осмелела и потрепала медведя за мягкое ухо. 

***

Ближе к вечеру ее проводник снова принес рыбу, и она снова съела ее сырой, теперь уже не так азартно, с сожалением вспоминая о жаровне, соли и пряных травах. Но зато эта еда придавала сил, и когда небо порозовело, Дени с радостью забралась на медвежью холку, устроилась там и рассматривала окрестности вместо того, чтобы спать. Один раз ей показалось, что она увидела в небе Дрогона, высматривавшего с высоты добычу. 

«Если он спустится ниже, надо будет попробовать его подозвать», — подумала Дени. Только вот управится ли она с драконом и медведем одновременно? По правде сказать, она не слишком верила в послушание Дрогона, а медведь так и вовсе ведет себя так, будто это он несет ее куда-то, а не она едет на нем к реке. 

На ее поясе все еще болтался хлыст, которым она стегала непослушного сына. Может быть, попробовать управлять с его помощью и медведем? Почему-то эта мысль ее смутила, но ничего другого ей просто не приходило на ум, и она решила попробовать взять власть в свои руки утром — сейчас качание на медвежьей спине казалось ей слишком мирным и убаюкивающим. 

Ей казалось, что она плывет на корабле по черной воде с седыми волнами. Корабль чем-то походил на «Белерион», но все-таки был значительно больше. Она стояла у носовой фигуры и смотрела вперед — там, среди гигантских облаков, похожих на горы, вот-вот должна была показаться ее родина — Вестерос.  
— Мы на правильном пути, ваше величество, — сказал знакомый голос.  
Дени обернулась. Позади нее на корабле стояли люди. Совсем рядом стоял сир Барристан и смотрел на нее одобрительно. Рядом с ним — ее любимый Даарио улыбался также ослепительно, как в тот день, когда она впервые позволила ему поцеловать себя. Дальше стоял Визерис, кривя капризный рот и гневно сверкая единственным уцелевшим глазом. Другой глаз и все лицо было залито золотой короной, которой брата увенчал кхал Дрого. Её солнце и звезды тоже был тут, в самом конце, бледный, словно мертвец, он сидел на корме корабля и смотрел в пустоту внутри себя… Дени стало страшно…  
— Смотрите вперед, Дейенерис, — сказал все тот же голос. Дени начала искать того, кто говорил с ней, но никак не могла найти.

Дени проснулась — тягостный сон сменился кошмаром наяву. Пока она спала, медведь свернул от русла ручья в самую гущу травы и теперь затащил ее так далеко, что в серых предрассветных сумерках ручья совсем не было видно! 

— Стой! — закричала Дени, подтягиваясь поближе к медвежьей голове. — Стой! Куда? Нам надо к реке! По ручью! — Дени едва не заплакала от досады. Почему она вообще решила, что эта зверюга будет идти туда, куда нужно ей? Как она могла быть такой беспечной!

Дени сорвала с пояса хлыст, размахнулась и ударила медведя по боку. Лошадь убегает от ударов, дракон — нападает… 

Медведь взревел и тряхнул спиной, так что Дени, не успев зацепиться за шерсть, соскользнула на землю. Густая трава смягчила удар, и Дени тут же вскочила на ноги, размахнулась и хлестнула медведя еще раз. Ее душил гнев, она уже не думала, что справится с ним, ей просто хотелось сделать ему больно. 

Медведь развернулся к ней и зарычал прямо в лицо, брызжа слюной и обдавая смрадным дыханием. Его глаза полыхали не меньшей яростью. 

— Ты должен слушаться! — крикнула Дени. — Нам надо к реке! Мне надо к реке!

Она размахнулась хлыстом, чтобы ударить его снова, но медведь перехватил ее руку пастью, зажал челюстями. Дени попыталась вырваться, но он держал крепко. Он приподнял ее над землей, легко, словно пушинку, а потом сам поднялся на задние лапы, встал во весь свой рост. Дени увидела дотракийское море, бескрайнее, теперь не зеленое, как когда-то во время ее путешествия с кхаласаром Дрого, а цвета старой бронзы… Там, где восходящее солнце золотило край небес, трава тоже была золотой, а впереди, казалось, что совсем близко от них, серебрились воды Скахзадана.

Медведь опустился на лапы и выпустил руку Дени из пасти. Она, хмурясь, вытерла его слюну об остатки своей одежды, подобрала хлыст, снова повесила его на пояс и забралась на спину медведя. 

— Давай, еще успеем добраться до реки, пока не станет слишком жарко. — сказала она ему.

Медведь поднялся и пошел, покачиваясь как большой корабль. Дени подтянулась поближе к его голове, наклонилась к самому уху и прошептала: 

— Прости меня.

Медведь ничего не ответил, только слегка дернул ухом. 

«Он не понимает слов, — подумала Дени, — он только лишь зверь, монстр, как и мои дети-драконы». 

Она пощекотала уши медведя в знак извинения. Одно ухо было чуть короче другого, словно кто-то давным-давно отсек его часть острым орудием. Но все равно они были большие и лохматые снаружи и внутри — слишком смешные для монстра. 

К реке они добрались почти к полудню, потому что она оказалась значительно дальше, чем подумалось Дени. Выйдя на берег, заросший высокими острыми листьями осота, похожими на лезвия мечей, медведь, не останавливаясь, вошел в воду, так что Дени сначала решила, что он поплывет на тот берег. Но медведь остановился в прохладной воде, которая доходила ему до морды, и принялся жадно пить. Дени тоже вспомнила о жажде и соскользнула с медвежьей спины прямо в воду. Ей было почти по грудь. Она напилась и огляделась. Этот берег реки был пологим и заросшим. На воде качались широкие листья лотосов.  
Противоположный — краснел глиной и редкой порослью колючих кустов. Медведь напился и лег в воду, подышал, шумно отфыркиваясь, когда вода попадала в нос, потом, тяжело ступая, вышел на берег и отряхнулся, обдав траву и Дени заодно фонтаном воды. Потом он потоптался в тени, устраивая себе лежанку, и вытянулся на траве. Дени только сейчас заметила, как он устал. Она тоже выбралась на берег, но вот отряхнуться так, как отряхиваются звери, у нее бы не вышло. Она стащила тунику через голову, крепко отжала и повесила на высокую траву на солнцепеке. Потом немного постояла на солнце, подставляя его жарким лучам грудь и руки. И вздрогнула, когда услышала позади шумное сопение.  
Она обернулась, и прикрылась руками. Медведь смотрел на нее, подняв голову. Его темные глаза напугали Дени.  
— Что ты? — спросила она растерянно. Потом повернулась и натянула на себя мокрую рубашку.  
Медведь снова лег. Дени села у воды, но украдкой наблюдала за ним, и успокоилась только тогда, когда он положил голову на лапы и прикрыл глаза.  
Все самое жаркое время дня медведь проспал. Только когда солнце перешло на западную половину неба, он поднялся и ушел в траву. Дени знала, что он ее не бросит, вернется и наверняка принесет поесть, но все-таки решила пока сама поискать съестного. Она нашла немного дикого лука и несколько красных сморщенных ягод на почти голом кусте. Ей припомнилось, что такие ягоды дотракийки добавляли в тушеное мясо. Медведь вернулся на закате и принес ей гнездо куропатки с тремя маленькими яйцами, в которых уже начали образовываться птенцы — Дени съела их вместе с тонкой скорлупой и облизала пальцы. 

Когда она закончила, медведь подошел к самой воде и лег, чтобы Дени могла залезть на него. Дени покрепче вцепилась в густую шерсть — река была совсем не широкой, и медведь вел себя уверенно, но Дени не умела плавать, поэтому несколько беспокоилась.  
Медведь входил в воду медленно, так что Дени не сразу заметила, что он плывет. Ее ноги, вытянутые на широкой медвежьей спине, тоже оказались в воде, и вскоре река подняла ее на своей ладони. Медведь греб широкими лапами и переплыл бы Скахзадан в считаные минуты, но по какой-то причине он направился не прямо на противоположный берег, а наискось. Наверное, он заметил, что выход на берег там лучше, — подумала Дени. И в тот же самый момент погрузилась в воду.  
Медведь нырнул. Дени едва не захлебнулась, но все-таки инстинктивно задержала дыхание и еще крепче вцепилась в медвежью шерсть.  
Вода залилась ей в уши, и Дени услышала гул, неясные шумы, вздохи, словно духи воды, огромные и сильные, переговаривались в глубине. Ее тело стало невесомым, медведь греб, а она летела за ним, повинуясь его движению. Страх, который поначалу сжал ей сердце, исчез.  
Она открыла глаза и сквозь резь и мутную воду увидела зеленые длинные руки, которые духи тянули к ней, ласкали ее тело, охватывали бедра, сжимали соски и проникали между ног. Дени открыла рот, и один из гибких пальцев заполз в него, закопошился внутри — прохладный и приятный.  
«Разожми пальцы, — различила Дени в шепоте реки, — отпусти руки…»

Повинуясь голосу, она отпустила правую руку, но в то же мгновение сверкающая поверхность воды упала на нее сверху, и в легкие хлынул поток свежего вечернего воздуха.

«Я чуть не утонула» — подумала Дени, откашливаясь, но совершенно не огорчилась этому. Медведь выплыл там, где берег был чуть ниже, сразу же взобрался по обрыву, цепляясь крепкими когтями, и только наверху лег на траву, чтобы Дени могла спуститься.  
Она отпустила руки, сползла на землю и вытянулась, не в силах даже пошевелиться. Все ее тело охватила странная истома, ей показалось, что она умирает. Она плохо понимала, что происходит, что делает медведь и не бросил ли он ее совсем. Смутная тревога отступила, когда она почувствовала рядом теплый мохнатый бок. Дени вцепилась руками в шерсть, втянула носом мускусный звериный запах и уснула. 

Ей снились река и речной дух, который забрался в нее через отверстия тела и свернулся в тугой холодный узел в желудке. Ей снилось, как она спит, рядом с медведем, и речной дух просыпается внутри нее и начинает расти, душить ее, пить ее кровь и сок. Она плакала, пыталась кричать, но горло было забито илом и песком. Она царапала медведя, стараясь его разбудить, но он спал, и только его огромная спина поднималась и опускалась от дыхания. Но когда она почти совсем умерла, медведь проснулся, стряхнул с себя косматую шкуру и поднялся прекрасным воином в серебряных доспехах. Он был высок и могуч, его плечи покрывал плащ из плотной зеленой шерсти, лицо его было чисто и прекрасно, а взгляд темных глаз показался Дени знакомым.  
Воин поднял Дени, прижал к себе и поцеловал в губы. Ее рот раскрылся, и песок и глина хлынули из него грязным неостановимым потоком, пачкая все вокруг. Дени проснулась вся мокрая от охватившего ее жара. Едва разлепив слипшиеся ресницы, она увидела медведя, который обнюхивал ее огромным носом. Его большое тело в ночной темноте было черным, как небо, и Дени угадывала его очертания по пропавшим с небосвода звездам в том месте, где медведь загораживал их от нее. 

— Мишка, — сказала ему Дени, протягивая руку, чтобы приласкать. Медведь лизнул ее руку, потом фыркнул и облизал лицо. Его язык был мягким, словно теплая и сильная рука. Он прошелся по глазам, забрался в ухо, и Дени засмеялась от щекотки. По спине пробежала судорога. Дени поняла, что жар, от которого она проснулась, идет не от нее, а от медведя, а сама она лежит на траве вся мокрая, словно только что вышедшая из воды. Мокро было даже у нее между ног. Дени потрогала себя рукой и понюхала пальцы — пахло кровью. Сначала она испугалась, что поранилась в реке, но потом увидела прямо над большой головой медведя серп луны, и поняла, что это всего лишь ее лунная кровь. Когда она использовала ветхие тряпки в последний раз — одну или две луны назад? Дени не могла припомнить. В голове все мешалось — явь и сон, речной бог и медведь, загородивший небо. Она попыталась подняться, но в животе потянуло, и она снова упала на мокрую траву. Медведь еще раз лизнул ее лицо.

А потом — шею. Потом его теплый язык согрел ее груди, вылезшие из мокрой и рваной сорочки. Дени стало жарко, и она раскинула руки в стороны. Медведь ласкал языком ее правый сосок, слегка прикусывая зубами — так нежно, так нежно…  
Дени чувствовала, как улетают последние мысли из ее головы, как жаркое желание прогоняет холод из ее сердца, принесенный туда духом реки. Внизу живота потянуло, и Дени испустила тихий стон, когда кровь выплеснулась из ее лона. Ей казалось, что она слышит тихий трепет, с которым земля впитывает ее лунную кровь. Я вся выльюсь вместе с кровью, подумала Дени. Стану водой, землей и травой. Она положила руку, вымазанную в крови, на широкий медвежий лоб и толкнула его голову вниз. Медведь шумно обнюхал ее живот и лизнул пупок.  
Дени рассмеялась беззвучно, и ее лоно исторгло новый поток крови. Медведь облизал ей волосы на лобке, и, наконец, раздвинул складки ее нижних губ языком. Язык был горячий, но едва ли горячей ее крови. Дени выгнулась, запрокинула голову и застонала, приподнимая бедра. Ее глаза были широко раскрыты, и она впитывала ими свет луны, словно он был источником жизни. Медведь лизал ее, пил ее, и наполнял ее собой. Небесный свод закружился над ними, земля загудела, вторя песне, которая рождалась в лоне женщины. И Дени тоже запела. Ее песня сначала была похожа на крик, а потом — на рык зверя. Земля, напитавшаяся ее силой, вернула ей долг сторицей — женщина почувствовала мощь в своих ногах и руках, радостную ломоту в мышцах и не смогла терпеть — вскочила, оттолкнув своего Медведя с ласковым рыком.  
Он не обиделся. Заревел и бросился за ней, убегающей, хватая зубами за холку и уши. Медведица отбежала недалеко. Оглянулась на него и заревела призывно. 

***

Все закончилось утром. Дени проснулась, разбуженная странным криком, доносящимся с небес. Она посмотрела на розовые и золотые облака, и увидела, как кружит над ними черный дракон. 

Медведь тоже проснулся и увидел дракона. Он поднялся, тяжелый и мрачный, почти чужой, и обиженно заворчал. 

Дени поднялась на ноги. Теперь она чувствовала себя сильной. Быть может, от нее пахло зверем, кровью и землей, но ей это было все равно. 

— Я — дракон, Джорах, — сказала она медведю. В ее груди еще болело воспоминание о том, чего не случилось — как молодая медведица бегала под луной со своим другом, как они охотились вместе, ели траву и рыбу, как через одиннадцать лун в укромной пещере она родила медвежат-близнецов, как вырастила их могучими и славными…

Дрогон кружил и спускался все ниже. Но Дени смотрела на медведя. Его фигура казалась призрачной и зыбкой, золотые солнечные лучи окутывали её сиянием. 

Дрогон опустился неподалеку и заклекотал, призывая свою мать. 

— Ты нужен мне, Джорах, — сказала Дени твердо. — Идем со мной.  
Она повернулась и пошла к дракону, больше не оборачиваясь. 

А слезы, стоявшие в ее глазах, пролились только тогда, когда она услышала за собой человеческие шаги.


End file.
